Why I'm Late
by DarsNievel
Summary: Zack was always making Cody late for school. Not that Cody minded of course...Rated M for a reason...


_A/N: My first story like this, though not my first on this site. I decided it would be best for me to use a separate account for stories like because...yeah... Anyway, this is a twincest fic, M rated, so if you don't want to read it, now is the time to go back. I make no claims about the sexuality of the actors nor characters, just wanted to have a little fun with them._

The rapidly ticking clock in the bathroom taunted the younger twin as he rushed into the shower, tossing his clothes to the wayside and not bothering to close the door all the way. As he yanked the knobs to spray himself with water, he mentally cursed himself for making such a stupid mistake. Sadly, that did little good to remedy the fact that he had set his alarm for pm instead of am. He reached for the bar of soap, though once he latched onto it, it slipped right out of his hand and skidded along the shower floor.

Cody sighed, knowing that being rushed wouldn't do any good, it would take him longer in the long run. He picked up the bar of soap and ran it across his body, first his arms and then he moved down to his chest, covering the surface as quickly as he could. After he was satisfied that was adequately cleaned, he moved the bar of soap to his slightly hairy groin, and after rubbing the bar over it a couple times, he considered giving himself a little bit of pleasure. Images of his brother's naked body filled his mind making his skin tingle with excitement. However, looking at the clock though the hole in the shower curtain, he saw that would have to wait for another time.

He swiftly ran the soap down his legs, knowing that they weren't given the cleaning they deserved but pushed that thought from his mind, figuring it was better than nothing. He then turned around, allowing the water to wash the soap off him while he coated the backside of his body. Once he reached his butt, his body once again tingled, intimate memories of he and his brother brought to the surface once more, some of which taking place in this very shower.

Shaking his head once more, he continued cleaning himself, and with the remainder of the soap washed off him, he stepped out of the shower, water gently dripping onto the floor. He picked up a towel and ran it along his limbs trying to get at least most of the water off of him. Cody hated getting dressed when he was still partly wet, but he didn't have time to do any better today.

Wrapping the towel around him, he stepped into the living room where his mom was still sleeping on the couch, obviously after another late night show. Being careful to be quiet, he quickly ran into his room and gently shut the door behind him.

After that, he flipped the lights on and to no surprise of him, he saw his twin still sleeping in his bed. "Zack, wake up!" Cody called, to which Zack mumbled a few things while slightly stirring. "The alarm didn't go off, we're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up," he added, hoping the logic of the situation would banish any thoughts of whatever dreams were still running through his head.

Cody then walked over to his closet sorting through his clothes with one hand while keeping the towel wrapped around his waist with the other. His eyes flickered back and forth, trying to find a shirt and pants that would match. "Thanks Cody," he heard his brother say.

Cody turned behind him, seeing his brother sitting up in bed, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He blushed slightly, seeing his brother's bare chest since Zack liked to sleep in only his boxers. However, he quickly shook his head, brushing such thoughts away, and hoped his brother didn't notice his growing erection through the towel. They were probably going to be late as it was, and giving into their hormones wouldn't help matters any. "No problem," Cody said unemotionally, hoping his brother wouldn't have the same urges.

Zack got out of his bed, stretched his arms up in the air, giving Cody a perfect outline of the perfectly sculpted body of his brother. He bit his lip and looked down, his hormones at war with his will in a fight that either could win.

"Do I look good like this?" Zack asked with a grin, knowing the way his brother's mind worked, especially in a time like this.

"Not now Zack, we can't be late for school," Cody said, not allowing himself to look at his brother's sexy body anymore.

"I'm sure we have time for a little fun," Zack said putting his arm around Cody's shoulder and his cloth covered hard on against Cody's thigh.

"Z-Zack," he stammered, his mind racing too much to be able to form words.

Zack's grin grew wider as he reached his other arm around Cody's towel and pulled it away revealing his pulsing dick. "I knew it. Let me take care of that for you," Zack said gently, bringing his hand around his brother's cock and gently moving it up and down.

Cody wanted to stop him, to tell him this was not the right place for it, however no such thoughts made their way to his mouth. Instead a gentle moan escaped his mouth, reveling in the pleasure his brother was providing him.

"Isn't this fun," Zack said as he continued to go to work, planting a kiss on Cody's shoulder, glad that he could provide his brother with such ecstasy.

Cody nodded, moving his hips back and forth amplifying the rhythm of Zack's hand. He closed his eyes, thoughts of school pushed a million miles away and instead they focused only on the fact that his lover was with him.

However, soon Cody's feet shifted causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor, cushioned by dirty laundry that was probably not his.

Cody's dick was pulsing, longing for release which Zack bent down to provide. Zack leaned over him, his mouth right over that delicious member. Cody tensed as Zack grabbed hold of hit, his brother's tongue working his magic. He thrust up into Zack, clenching onto the dirty laundry for support. He knew release was eminent. "Z-Zack," he said, giving his brother warning as his seed exploded into Zack's mouth which was eagerly swallowed

"See, we had time for that," Zack said gazing at his brother with a smile, small drops of Cody's seed still on his lips.

At this Cody's eyes lit up and he gazed at the clock, realizing the bus would be there in five minutes, and he wasn't anywhere close to ready. He got up off the floor, threw new clothes on and ran out the door, hoping that the elevator ride down wouldn't take long. "Darn Zack, why do you have to be so good at that; if the teachers ask why I'm late, I can't tell them the truth."

Cody hated Zack sometimes; he always picked the most inopportune time to have a little sexy fun.

The elevator door finally opened and Cody stepped inside, glad to see it empty.

"Hey, wait for me!" Zack yelled bursting from the room, in the process of putting his shirt on, eating a poptart and tying his shoes all at the same time.

Being the merciful brother that he was, Cody held the door open as Zack stumbled in.

"Hey Zack, you know your pants are on backwards?"

Zack looked down and noticed his brother was right, now realizing why he had so much trouble buttoning them.

With the elevator door closed, Zack took his pants off and Cody saw his brother still had his erection. Figuring they were going to miss the bus anyway, Cody hit the stop button on the elevator and decided to repay Zack for earlier in the morning.

"What'd you do that for Cody?" he asked, to which his brother responded by walking over toward him, moving his hand around Zack's waist band and gently pulling his boxers down.

"You looked like you wanted this," Cody said.

"You know it," Zack smiled as Cody carefully worked his fingers around Zack's dick, slowing moving his hand back and forth, causing his brother to mean in pleasure. Soon he began thrusting forward in tune with his brother's jerking.

Cody moved his other hand down, gripping Zack's balls with the perfect combination of force and gentleness and began messaging them. Zack closes his eyes, fully immersed in this ecstasy his brother was providing.

"I can't take much more," Zack whimpered, knowing release was close.

Cody backed off, wanting to prolong his pleasure as much as possible. Letting go of Zack's dick, he turned and kissed his brother, their mouths opening to each other. Their toungs exploring the other's mouth, their arms wrapped around each other, as their desires increased further. Cody moved his hands down from around Zack's neck, and Zack kicked off his shoes and boxers, knowing what his brother wanted. With Zack's shirt raised over his head, he was naked, save for the socks around his feet.

"I thought you said we needed to hurry," Zack grinned.

"But you're just too sexy to stop."

Cody pulled his shirt off while Zack attacked his pants, brining them down and Cody stepped out of them. Getting on his knees, Zack moved his hands gently around the cloth covered erection that begged for freedom.

"Zack, I need you."

"Aren't you sweet?" The older twin smiled as he teased his brother more, moving his finger around his brother's dick, giving him a small taste of pleasure.

"Now, please."

Not one to keep him waiting any longer, Zack pulled down his brother's boxers, and moved, his hands around his butt. Cody shivered, as he always did at times like this,

"Are you ready for me?" Zack asked, moving his fingers gently into Cody, relishing the sweet moans coming from his brother's mouth. After as painlessly as possibly stretching out Cody's hole, Zack got back to his feet and inserted his dick into Cody, the sensation sending them both into ecstasy.

As their bodies became one, they felt the elevator begin moving again, something that made their eyes both light up.

"Crap!" Cody yelled, pulling away from Zack, knowing they didn't have much time. If the elevator door opened, and Moseby found out about this…well they didn't want to imagine the consequences. They threw their clothes on in a flurry, not caring whose they were or if they were backwards or not. The elevator began slowing, telling the twins the door was about to open. With Zack putting on the last of his clothes, the door opened to Mr. Moseby.

"Why was the elevator stopped?" he asked, not surprised to see the twin devils were the ones behind it.

"Zack pushed me into the emergency stop switch, and we couldn't figure out how to get it to start again," Cody said with a glare toward his brother.

"Oh, it was my fault was it," Zack asked, deciding to play along with his brother's lie.

"Don't let it happen again," Moseby said with a roll of his eyes as he walked away.


End file.
